tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Floro Sapiens
'''Floro Sapiens '''was a veteran Generation 2 Tagger, joining in early 2013 but not becoming majorly active until September 2015. He was an enigmatic individual obsessed with searching for the fabled Review Movie World, asking anyone and everything if they were him. Unfortunately, this search came to a premature end on June 20th, 2016, when fellow Tagger Tanner announced that he was permabanned the next day. History Floro became a major Tagger in late 2015. His Tags were often quite humorous and garnered a lot of points. In 2016 he discovered the magical and mythical Review Movie World, and ever since he dedicated most of his Tagging career to him, often leaving the famous line "Are you Review Movie World?" in the comments of various Tags. He was known to have a love for contests and was disappointed when Dr. Dos discontinued them. Permaban On June 21st, 2016, Tanner announced via this tag that Floro had been permabanned, reportedly for a joke about feminism. Similarly to First Generation Tagger Sensible Haircut, Floro would not be allowed back. Ever. He had around 5,500 points at the time of his ban, placing him at the rank of Epic. Dr. Dos reportedly kicked Floro from the Steam Group and deleted Floro's letter of apology. Post-Ban Reactions and Farewell Naturally, most Taggers were shocked, outraged, and saddened by the news of his banning, such as Tanner, Crimson Blitz, Walumancer, and Yonkerbonk. The Last Airblaster proposed that everyone change their name to "Review Movie World" out of respect, which several Taggers did. The next day, June 23rd, Smash Z relayed to the site a message from Floro in the form of this YouTube video. In it, Floro explained Dos's hypocrisy in his reasoning for banning Floro, which was, "You'll have to find another place to yell about feminism. I'm sure you'll find one that isn't tf2tags." Floro reasoned that, because his posts were not the only anti-feminism Tags on the site, and the other Tags from other users were not deleted, that Dos was only using the subject of anti-feminism as a scapegoat, and that the true reason for his ban was due to emails Floro sent him concering the missbombs he was receiving at the time. It is believed (albeit not confirmed) that Dos banned Floro because these emails either annoyed him or reminded him of the site (which he has openly admitted to hating). The video also announced a "farewell" contest, similar to those held in the past. The theme was centered around antifeminism and antisocial justice. Those who entered had to post either the link to the tag itself or a link to the image of the tag, uploaded to Imgur. The results were as follows: * First Place - Genuine Collector's Meta for this tag. Rewarded 2 keys. * Second Place - TheStarvingFriend for this tag. Rewarded 1 key. * Third Place - Walumancer for this tag. Rewarded a Purple Marxman. After the contest, Floro continued to Tag for a little bit on a dummy account before leaving the site entirely on July 19th, 2016, almost a month after his permaban. He would not be heard from again in the community until June 30th, 2017, a little over a year after his permaban, when Walumancer brought him into the Discord server. Many Third Generation Taggers have since become acquainted with him. Relationships Floro was generally well-liked in the Tagging community. Few had a dislike for him and his Review Movie World memes, such as TGR, but overall people thought of him positively. Floro and Tanner seemed to be good friends. Floro trusted Smash Z enough to leak his video to the site. Floro has openly stated that Yonkerbonk and Sqwid are his favorite Taggers. His friend list on Steam also includes the likes of Ashton Doovis, Le Tryhard Hunter, Walumancer, and Legownz.Category:Taggers Category:Generation 2